A Summer Holiday
by Umi-chii
Summary: (GRev setted) The gang are invited to a trip for Paradise Island after a world class cruise! And this time, the gang are in for troubles and mayhem but will there also be a room for love? R&R! (only one OC implied) Updated! 10-18-04
1. Ch 1: A Hot Massage!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade V-Force and G-Revolution and its characters but I do own Emishi Yuy.

A/N:

Now... is anyone ever wondering just why the heck am I still alive after months of non-updating my other fics? well, allow me to explain it all to you...

I've been trapped by a year-load of homework and stress here!!!!!!! so dont complain when it come to updating!! ...and besides, my most review count is only 5 .. so I usually get discourage to keep writing but after a certain review from a beloved friend of mine, I got my courage back to write on!!

Anyways, before we start, I got some notes to tell you...

Note: This is set AFTER Beyblade G Revolution so be warned! There is NO OC in here and as what I stated before, the only OC here is Emishi so please be warned! This is a non-OC, okay, maybe just one, fic and also this story has 3 to 4 yaoi pairings in but I'm not telling!! P

Mihaeru is Miguel's Japanese name, in case I need to tell that to you... I've forgotten whether Mathilda's name has change for the dub but all you need to know is that she's the pink haired fairy girl of Balthez Soldier and... er.. I dont know whats the dub name for Balthez Soldier either but all I know is that there's a word 'Battalion' or something lika that...

Okay! this is too long so in to the fic! XD

* * *

**A Summer Holiday **

* * *

**Chapter One: A Hot Massage!**

**

* * *

**

"talking" 'thinking' (author's notes)

They were suppose to be having their share of fun for this summer and they do have their wish come true.

The world's beyblading teams, BBA, Bai Fu Zu, All Starz, Majestics, Neo-Borg, Pyskick, Saint Shields, Balthez Soldiers, F-Sangre, and even the BEGA were invited for this world class cruise to Paradise Island for their summer vacation. Each member are enjoying the rays of the sun and the fresh air of the ocean, and some were even dating, and of course, out of the prying of SOME Hilarys.

"So, let say we are on..."

"For God's sake, Michael, we aren't even dating for a minute yet!" an angry Julia said as she started giving death glare at Michael who just shrugged them off and started his dirty talk... again. But after all, being the damn playboy namely Michael is very annoying for a righteous and conscious Julia.

"Damn it, come on, girl, a little bath in the sun wont hurt!" he said leaning closer to Julia.

"I said forget it so drill it into your thick damn skull before I have to throw you off board!" Julia yelled at him, nearly stomping his foot in the process but he quickly backed a step away.

"Off board?! ha! I love it girl! I would love to see you try!"

As if without any notice, a huge splash was heard and some wailings for help as Michael is trying his best to float in the water while Julia started to walk back withy a triumph smirk on her face.

"Well, aside from sunbathing, this trip is one of a fun!" and she cackled off laughing madly.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere around the ship in a locked cabin, evil cackles and mischievous laughs can be heard from four midgets, well, actually only three since the other one isnt laughing, and this time, this is for real! 

"Oh this is gonna be so fun!" laughs an Ian with an over-sized nose (sorry! cant resist the opportunity!)

"Yeah! Wait til you see how these babies are gonna rock the ship!!" cackled Joseph

"You know, I still dont know how you fan find this funny at all!" said Mystel watching as the other three boys started off throwing fireworks, acids, alcohols, beers, vodkas, matches, candles and even some bomb and dynamites into a huge cooking pot (you know, like witch's?) with a green boiling water in it.

"Dont worry, Mys, coz you havent seen all yet!" Kevin said nudging the sides of Mystel.

'And that is what I'm afraid of...'

* * *

"What a beautiful sun..." sighed Mihaeru as h close his eyes beneath those sunglasses laying in his bench (you know, for beach?) and started dozing off to sleep. Then suddenly, a shadow towered over him causing him to jerk his eyes open 

'Who the hell dare to disturb--SHIT!!'

Shit is right for what you got right in front of you is our ear pink-haired cute girl in green and white bikini named Mathilda! (forget it!! Mariah is dead here!)

"Hello Mi-kun! Whats up?" she said charmingly sweet. Mihaeru just gaped at her, his sunglass almost slipping from his nose as he sat there bolted up, mentally nose bleeding, drooling over Mathilda.

'Am I lucky or am I dead?'

"Hey Mi-kun--'

'Oh my god!! there goes that 'Mi-kun' again!!'

"--can you please put some lotion over my back? The others are too busy or more like lazy to do it for me." she asked sweetly charming while Mihaeru, yet again, just sit there looking like an idiot gaping at her, trying to comprehend what she just said.

'I AM lucky!!'

He gulped and said, "er.. okay..."

"Thanks a lot Mi-kun! I promise I'll do some for you too!" came the sweet reply.

He stand aside then grab the lotion as Mathilda lie down on her stomach while Mihaeru shakily bent down to sit on the side of the bench. Trying his best not to bring in anything naughty, he shakily brought up his hand and squirt some of the cool lotion to his palm and started off at her back.

Five minutes had passed and the tensed hand had become the naughty hand! his hand started from the neck, who Mathilda replied with muffled moans, and started to go lower and lower as his groin started to hurt in the restraint of his pants. It goes even lower and even more daring as his thumb nearly touch her buttock.

'Thats it... nice and slow... nice and slow... she wont slap you when she recognize it....'

Taking that as an encouragement, his hands moved on its own, against his mind's order and had just landed right on top of her--

"Okay! I guess thats enough for me then!" Mathilda chirpily interrupted him, who just realize his luck turned to misfortune. She turned around to face him smiling brightly over Mihaeru's shocked face as she grabbed his hand and pushed him on his stomach as she started squirting some of the lotion in to her palm and do the massaging while Mihaeru's dazed mind tried to comprehend again what Mathilda had just done but it didnt work as Mathilda's soft hand started working its magic.

'Oh my god.... am I in paradise?'

"Does it feel good? I told you I'll do you some too!" she cooed at him, whose pants even become tighter at the voice as she straddled his hips, sitting on his buttock to keep him still that he yelped with the sudden but light weight of Mathilda.

'I AM in paradise!!'

**TBC...**

A/N:

Sooooo..... what do you guys think? I wrote this for, lets say, three pages in very short letters in my notebook so I hope this should work it out!! Please click that violet button and review!! Sorry too for using the Japanese names for some part okay but I promise and assure you that I will stick to the English name. Well, actually, THAT is for those only up to V-Force coz I'll be using the Japanese one for the new charas in GRev (i.e.: Daichi (Dandy), Mihaeru (Miguel). If I've forgotten some team except for Zeo and Gordo and King and Queen, please tell me!! nyahahahaha(c)!! Review or else I won post chapter 2 here coz I've already made it done!!

Preview: Brooklyn started annoying Kai, who in turn, tried his best to ignore him but can he withstand the intense presence of Brooklyn and his charming smile/smirk?


	2. Ch 2: Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own Emishi Yuy.

NYAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Did I made you all so off the chair?? well then dont worry anymore coz I'm here to fill the story in! I'm half way done in writing Chapter 3. You see, I write my stories in a notebook and then type them here so expect it to be longer for updates o.

Anyways, this chapter will have an OOC Kai and a bit of Rei, Hitoshi and Mystel in it. Tada!

* * *

**Chapter 02: Double Trouble**

* * *

He was supposedly to be in this chair, eating his ice cream alone when suddenly, from out of nowhere came a red to orange head guy with moss green eyes right beside him eating ice cream, too. And of course, smiling that sweet charm no one can resist except for one two-toned hair and crimson eyed phoenix who's getting annoyed each second he keep staying right beside him.

He hates being with someone else. He hates staying with someone else. He hates having someone beside him and worst of all, he hates the most is when a guy name Brooklyn is right beside you, eating ice cream too, disrupting that beloved silence of yours.

It was pretty odd having him beside you without wincing at ever second but still, Kai can be Kai. I hide what I want and you cant see them. Yet.

Brooklyn can be the same case too as Kai is but n-o! Brooklyn is a special case! Brooklyn do what he wants and he will get what he wants. That's main adjective you can use if you are going to define a Brooklyn.

He's smirking. He's smirking that sweet charming yet devilish smirk of his, like an arrogant prat he is and unlucky for Kai, he just got to deal with it. For now.

But then, even more seconds passed and finally, the eerie silence is gone with an explosion bigger than Mount Fuji's.

(Here's where the OOC comes in)

"THATS IT!!"

"Thats what?" the devilish voice replied beside him, quirking his eyebrow

"Thats what? Thats what?! You even asked THAT?!?!?! I cant take this anymore! First, I was here all alone, enjoying the solitude eating my ice cream but then," Brooklyn quirked his eyebrow even higher that the popped vein of Kai throbbed even harder, "YOU came over here, interrupting that solitary peace! And now you even ask thats what?!?!" Kai ended his dramatic speech exasperatedly, breathing hard trying to calm himself and finally seated himself and ate his ice cream again acting as if nothing happened.

"Geez.. its only that. Why do you even have to yell?"

The vein returned. And this time, even bigger. Its not very usual at all in anyways seeing Kai losing his temper over something this small problem but lets just say that when it comes to a special case like Brooklyn, anything that is impossible is possible. Anyone, yes, even Boris, will act different if they have the same case Kai is having right now even if they are just arguing about a rubber ducky. Over and all, Brooklyn is a specially rare and dangerous kind of Brooklyn. Special Case. Rare type. Dangerous breed. Not good combinations.

Sighing, he slammed the table sliding out of his chair and walked of leaving Brooklyn in his thoughts wondering just what happened.

Still in his chair watching the other's back as he walked off, Brooklyn still ponder over one little thought...

_Well, thats at least something we dont see everyday..._

* * *

Somewhere around the ship, two more tigers are chasing each other...

Laughing while running, Rei dashed to the dock, jumping gracefully while Hitoshi trails up behind him trying to catch up with the amber-eyed boy.

"Rei! Wait! Get back here! Rei!" Hitoshi yelled trying to fasten up his speed against the Neko-Jin.

Still laughing, Rei jumped even higher, planning to land on a cabin's roof when suddenly, the cabin's door opened, revealing four bobbed head walking out.

"What th--"

BANG

Rei stumbled, felled off landing on his bottom just as Mystel jumped 10 feet above and clings on the roof like a frightened cat (not literally o.O)

"Ow... that hurts!" still rubbing his sore bottom from the impact of the landing, Rei sit himself comfortably on the steel floor of the ship.

"Rei!" the three boys shouted, surprised seeing the golden boy near their cabin. After all, who wont when you just heard an impact that send your friend ten foot above ground?

"Hey Rei! You okay?" finally able to catch up, Hitoshi bent down panting then reached his hand toward Rei as the boy quickly grab it and heaved himself up.

"Man.. that hurts a lot..." Rei blurted out, hands still rubbing his bottom. ignoring Rei's protest, Hitoshi looked over the boys, curiosity etched on his face.

"Just what the heck are you boys doing locking yourself up in a cabin all day?"

the four boys were trying to say something, or so it seemed, as they keep glancing at each other's eyes and blurting this and that our when Ian finally popped out "We are experimenting something!"

Hitoshi quirked his eyebrow wondering what the boys were experimenting about just as Mystel pulled himself down from the ceiling.

"Well, okay, we'll be going then..." and he walked off dragging a limping Rei. Silence brewed itself in as the four boys watched the two walking away out of earshot when Joseph finally piped the silence.

"Well, thats pretty close!"

"It wouldnt be if you just do as what I said!" Kevin snapped at him while Joseph just glared back replying with, "Well, I'll be going back now before sis gets suspicious of me." and he walked off, with the rest following his suit.

Except for one blonde.

He just stand there, gazing at the path where the two was once been, blushing suddenly when an image pictured out of his mind. Shaking these thoughts away, Mystel turned around returning to his own room.

Only leaving one thought.

_Besides, he already have him... he dont need me anymore..._

* * *

A/N:

SOOO!!!!!! Who's Mystel's mystery crush? And just why the heck did I make Kai OOC?! I never made him OOC! Anyways, if you want a marshmallow, please review!! -pokes readers- O.O review please or be poked by my poking stick! XD waves please review!!

P.S. If you wanna know Emishi's look earlier, go here: http column slash slash schwarzweiss dot blogdrive dot com

just put the spacings out and do the brackets. I'm just worried that will ruin the link.


End file.
